Pet Shop
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about a pet store and an odd couple. Rated T for langue.


"No John, we are not getting a cat." Said a blonde boy in sunglasses.

"But Daaaave." The black haired boy, John, whined.

They had been at the pet shop for at least thirty minutes arguing over which pet to get. They already had a salamander, birds freaked Dave out, neither wanted a dog, ferrets smelt weird, John had wanted something _cooler _than a hamster or a guinea pig, they hadn't been able to agree on _anything._ They were bickering in a weird couple-esque way, Jack wondered if they were in fact dating. Jack looked at his own boyfriend, Hamish (but he went by Hiccup). Hiccup was up at the check out counter watching the only two customers in the store with interest. Jack continued to stack cans of cat food as he listened to the two quarrel.

John was wearing jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a swirly logo on it. He had bright blue eyes, a darker blue than Jack's, and black hair that looked wind swept. Dave was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt with a broken record logo on it. He had blonde, almost white, hair, and he hadn't taken off his sunglasses the entire time he was here.

"But Dave, it's so fluffy!" John was pointing at the kitten enclosure. They had gotten a new litter of kittens from some of the older cats in the shop, they were all different and sitting in a pen in the middle of the store. They were pretty adorable, if Jack did say so himself. He was planning on giving Hiccup the little black one, the one with almost no teeth, as a surprise gift.

"John cats are demon spawn and you know it."

"Would you rather get a dog? I think I saw a white one."

"No, fuck that pick a cat."

John's grin almost looked creepy as he studied the cats. "That one." He pointed at a little fluffy grey one, it was a runt and it was almost always pissed about something.

Jack hurried over. "Hey!" The John kid said. "We want that little grey one, the one that looks like he wants to murder us."

"Alright," Jack said easily, honestly just wanting these two out of the store, but it seemed Hiccup had other plans.

"Are you sure you want _that _one? He's actually kind of mean." Hiccup called from the counter.

"That's why I want him," John said. "He reminds me of an old friend, he acted angry all the time too, but he was a real softy."

"Okay if you're sure," Jack said trying to send a mental message to Hiccup. These guys were starting to give him a headache.

Jack carefully picked up the fluffy grey one, it started hissing and trying to claw him. He quickly handed it over to John who got the same treatment. Then he started cooing at it and scratching it's ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dave smiling, not smirking, but genuinely smiling. Jack knew that look it was the same one he donned when Hiccup did something particularly cute, and Jack thought maybe they _were _dating.

Dave stepped closer the cat hissed and batted a paw at him. "It's okay, that's just Dave. He may look cool but he's a huge dork." John said grinning a less creepy grin than before.

"Rude, Egbert." Dave said petting the kitten. "So I suppose we're going to need some cat shit to take care of it with." Oddly enough this seemed like a question.

"Um, you'll need a litter box, unless it's going to be an outdoor cat, and some kitten food, a bed, grooming supplies, toys, and maybe some treats." Jack said, not bothering with trying to find Dave's eyes behind his mirrored shades.

Ten minutes later it was apparent that this little cat was going to get _spoiled. _They had gotten a whole bunch of "cat shit" for their new kitty and they were now checking out with John holding the kitten. "So what are you guys going to name it?" Hiccup asked as he rang up some cat treats.

"Karkat." John responded immediately.

"No, we are NOT naming it that." Dave shot back.

"Wait car cat?" Hiccup asked puzzled.

"Yeah he's a friend of ours."

"Is he the friend the cat acts like?" Jack asked going to help Hiccup bag all of the couples' stuff.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Well then you should definitely name it Karkat." Hiccup said nodding.

"Don't encourage him." Dave groaned knowing he was outnumbered. John just laughed.

"You might as well name it Vriska." Dave muttered.

"That's different you should know better by now. And _come on_ the pranking possibilities are endless."

"What if it's a girl?" They continued to squabble as they left the shop.

"_Whew _glad they're gone." Jack said jumping up to sit on the counter.

"I don't know they _were_ pretty funny and interesting." Hiccup said shoving Jack off the counter.

"They fight too much." Jack said pulling Hiccup by the apron straps.

Hiccup's hands rested against Jack's chest. "I think that's just something they do, most of the time it seemed pretty playful."

"Yeah but it still gave me a headache."

"Oh, should I help you fix that?" Hiccup said his voice dropping in pitch and volume.

"I think you should." Jack said leaning forward.

"Aspirin's in the back on the second shelf." Hiccup said stepping away to go make sure all of the animals had water.

Jack frowned catching Hiccup's waist and spinning him around, he pulled him in for a quick kiss.

**I just, I wanted to JohnDave, and I'm neck deep in a revolution that btw WE ARE LOSING! 200 behind, wtf happened?**

**#NoRegrets #WeNeedNewStories #I'veBeenBusy**


End file.
